Koga Kimitaka
Koga Kimitaka '''is a third-year student at Sohoku High School who is in charge of maintaining the Sohoku High Bicycle Club's equipment. He is known to have fantastic stamina and becomes more prominent in the story during the second inter high arc. Appearance Koga is relatively tall and has broad shoulders. He has short dark brown hair and wears glasses. He wears an old Sohoku uniform, which is pink and green in color, over the current uniform (from 2 years ago) when he rides. Personality In his second year, Koga isn't shown to have much of a personality, but by his third year he takes the spotlight. Normally he is kind to his teammates such as picking up Onoda and giving him drinks to help with his motion sickness, but he's shown to have a serious competitive streak while racing, especially given he would disobey doctors' and team orders to drop out and try to ride injured, or come back too early, risking re-injury, which he did in his first year when he fell off after going too fast on a sharp turn, having already experienced pain on his already injured right knee. He cares for the well-being of his whole team and has been shown to take the burden of responsibility on his wide shoulders. Koga has also received a nickname from his peers about his obsession with working out too hard. (Some translations use "Stamina Idiot/Simpleton" while others use "Fitness Freak") Skills and Techniques Koga's broad shoulders are said to make the sound of a train when he rides by, and he's well known by his peers for being obsessed with stamina. He is a strong all-rounder but isn't refined due to taking a break from cycling. In the third year, he is able to use his broad shoulders to bump and block Teshima and reduce side draft by riding as close to the wall as possible. He also instilled great advice to Onoda about riding closer to the person in front (closer to and beside the gears of the back wheel instead of directly behind them) to save energy on the flats during a crosswind. Due to the anime reconning him back into earlier scenes in the series in episode 17 of New Generation, Koga has gained the ability to break the fourth wall and acknowledge how dirty the series has done him. Only time will tell if he will use his powers for good or for revenge. He has ridden the entire course for the 42nd Inter High by himself, so he used the reconnaissance video data to host the meeting in his apartment flat. In the actual race, he acted as support person, and legally push-started Kaburagi Issa on Day 2, just as he was about to retire. Trivia '''Likes * Broccoli, meat sauce, and pizza. Hobbies * Koga is very good at bike repair, and is "well aquainted with injuries." Misc * Unlike Naruko, Aoyagi, and Tadokoro, Koga tends to eat more slowly. * Koga owns five pairs of glasses. * When trying to see how long he could stay on the rollers himself his record came to 6 hours and 40 minutes. * According to season 4, episode 17, he lives in an apartment building, but given Makishima, who hosted last year's meeting, lives in a multi-story mansion, Onoda thought that Koga owns the entire building and many cars, a sentiment shared by Kaburagi. *His favorite subject is Math. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club Category:All-rounder